Through The Book Report
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: In this one shot,the PEANUTS gang is tasked to do a book report on Alice's Adventures In Wonderland as well as Through The Looking Glass during the weekend,however things get a little weird and...wonderful when they get a little too into the books. Influenced by a segment from You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown.


**THROUGH THE BOOK REPORT**

**A PEANUTS ONE SHOT**

Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy, Scheroder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Franklin were all sitting at their homes and each looking down at a printed copy of Alice's Adventures In Wonderland as well as its sequel Through The Looking Glass,for they along with the rest of the PEANUTS gang were all tasked by their teachers at school to do a book report on the two pieces of classic literature over the weekend,and they had all decided to spend their Friday afternoon getting it over with so they could have the rest of the weekend to themselves. It really wasn't anything too different from the time they had to do a book report on Peter Rabbit,even to the point where Scheroder was planning on using a computer as a way to write his report since it was almost like playing a piano to him. The clock was continuing to tick ever so slowly and they all knew they had to do their assignment as they all opened the first installment in the duology and began to read.

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Through the looking glass we go._

_Risking everything for what might be._

_**Linus:**_

_All the things you used to know._

_When your heart was young enough to see._

_**Lucy:**_

_Through your own reflection._

_**Scheroder:**_

_Past your imperfection._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_It's so intimidating._

_**Everyone:**_

_No more hesitating!_

_**Franklin:**_

_Through the looking glass we go._

_**Marcie:**_

_Where the world is in reverse._

_**Franklin:**_

_And the ending always starts a new beginning._

_**Everyone:**_

_Through the mirror even though._

_Things might go from bad to worse._

_**Linus:**_

_Close your eyes and go and learn to believe so we can pass-_

_**Everyone**__:_

_Through the looking glass._

It was at this point that the kids started to have a fantasy where they were all walking through a grassy field while they were continuing to read the books,only for a white rabbit in a waistcoat to come dashing by,snatch their books and jump down a rabbit hole,which prompted the kids to chase after the creature,go down the hole as well and be subjected to some of Wonderland's dream like nonsense,including a Cheshire Beagle instead of a Cheshire Cat and the Queen Of Hearts which was just a taller and somehow scarier Lucy.

_Here we come so clear the deck._

_Bombs away and then look out below._

_**Lucy:**_

_Bombs away,look out below._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_I am such a nervous wreck._

_Don't know up from down or friend from foe._

_**Peppermint Patty:**_

_Fear will make you braver._

_Brave enough to save her._

_**Marcie:**_

_All of you and me then-_

_**Everyone:**_

_Get set one,two three and through the looking glass we go._

_Where the front is always back._

_And what's left is right and sometimes wrong is righter._

_Through the mirror even though._

_Night is day and white is black._

_**Scheroder:**_

_As my crazy life begins to approach critical mass._

_**Everyone:**_

_Through the looking glass._

_**Linus:**_

_Strange but true._

_Something's changing deep inside me._

_Breaking through._

_**Charlie Brown:**_

_Waking what's asleep inside me all at once._

_I know where it is I'm going to._

_And what to do._

_**Linus, Lucy, Scheroder, Peppermint Patty, Marcie and Franklin:**_

_(Through the looking glass we go.)_

_(Towards the opposite of me.)_

_(Where clocktower's hours all run counter-clockwise.)_

_**Everyone:**_

_Through the looking glass we go._

_Through the nightmares in our way._

_Through the mirror we all go._

_**Lucy:**_

_Through the looking glass!_

It was at this point that the kids suddenly snapped out of their fantasy to reveal that they had all finished both of the books and that they were ready to start writing their book report,but not before Linus sighed and wondered to himself while he began writing "I sincerely hope this isn't how writers get the motivation to write."

**The End**

"**Through The Looking Glass." **Written by Frank Wildhorn and Jack Murphy.

©️Sony Music Entertainment.

**Author's Note: Here's a short little one shot that I made out of boredom,I was actually influenced by the book report sequence from You're A Good Man, Charlie Brown after I started thinking about it while listening to the song in this story.**


End file.
